Prince Mudeenu
Prince Mudeenu is a Mipedian Royal Creature. Character Origins Mudeenu is a Mipedian Royal, Captain of the Guard, and Vassal to the King. He is the cousin of Iflar, and nephew of King Theb-Saar. Mudeenu is a good and loyal leader to his men. It has been shown by the actions of his troops that he is held in high regard.Ultimate Guide. Appearance As a member of the Royal family, Prince Mudeenu is well-dressed and has the etiquette and grace to fit in with the aristocracy. To many outsiders, though, the Prince looks fierce and maybe even brutish. Background Information The Royal Family of the Mipedian Tribe descends from an ancient bloodline, seemingly as old as the desert itself. Mudeenu is the cousin to the Mipedian Crown Prince and holds a high place in the Mipedian aristocracy. Prince Mudeenu commands the Royal Guards, who are responsible for the safety of the Crown Prince. He is respected among his royal peers and feared by those he commands. He is publicly unfailing in his total dedication to the royal family, as he has focused his efforts on becoming one of Mipedim's greatest warriors. It seems that Prince Mudeenu will give up anything in order to find the Cothica and rule Perim. Despite this, he does care deeply for his people, as seen when he expressed concern towards Siado when the Stalker save his life from Khybon. During the M'arrillian Invasion, the Mipedian Royal Council sent Prince Mudeenu and a party of Mipedians to the Training Grounds, where they would inform Tangath Toborn and Odu-Bathax that the Mipedians would join the early Tribal Alliance. Mudeenu acted as the Mipedian commander during their training. When the M'arrillian Invasion would reach it's climax, Mudeenu was in Kiru City with the leaders of the Tribal Alliance, where he would work with other strategies to capture Aa'une, The M'arrillian Leader. When it was discovered that Tartarek was a minion to the Oligarch, the Tribal Alliance realized that by bring Aa'une to Lake Blakeer, it made him powerful beyond measure. The Oligarch would send a psionic wave towards Kiru City that turned it's inhabitants into his minions. During the Battle of Kiru City, Mudeenu fought for the M'arrillians until he was freed upon Aa'une's destruction. News recently reached the Mipedim Oasis of the return of Mudeenu's uncle, King Theb-Saar. A glorious celebration would follow when the King returned alongside the Mipedian Dragons. Personality and Behavior Prince Mudeenu is hostile towards outsiders and loyal only to his people, but even that doesn't stop him from acting abrasive towards them as well. Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Prince Mudeenu is unquestionably loyal to the Mipedian Royal Family; however, his quest to find the Cothica often leads him to make decisions that might not be in the best interest of the Mipedian people. Mudeenu seems to distrust everyone who might stand in his way of finding the Cothica, though in A Flux Too Far he demonstrated concern when Siado was wounded by Khybon, showing he does care for his people. Card Information Basic DOP Stats Textbox Basic COTG Stats Textbox Insight on Card Abilities Prince Mudeenu has the strongest default Invisiblity: Strike of all the Mipedians in current release. Strategies Mudeenu is well used in a Wisdom based deck, but that has it's limits. Mudeenu also has no elements so equipping him with a Wind Whip or similar BattleGear that bestows element would increase his range of attacks. He plays quite well with Owayki, and if two Owayki's are on your team, Mudeenu's Invisibility Strike would reach 30! He has the highest possible one-attack damage. If he battles at Stronghold Morn, giving him all the elements, is equipped with a BattleGear that that gives Element 5 (Viledriver, Torwegg, Vlaric Shard or Torrent Krinth) in a 10v10 match, has 2 unbrainwashed Dakkamaal Melee Trainers sacrifice their Mugician's Lyre and give up their Mugic Counters, giving him a grand total of Invisibility: Strike 80! Then he has a Tianne use Fanfare of the Vanishing twice, giving him Invisibility: Strike 110! After that, have a Karraba and Rellim cast 2 Mugic Reprise bringing back Fanfare of the Vanishing. Have another Tianne cast them again, totalling Invisibility: Strike 140! Use Mudeenu's and someone else's Mugic Counters to cast Song of Recovery twice, then use 2 Underworld Mugic Counters to cast Song of Fury twice. Finish by using Allmageddon, dealing a total of 205 damage to opposing creature! The Animated Series Breakdown Card/Scan Copies Quotes Gallery Image:Mudeenu.png|Season One design Image:Mudeenu-season2.png|Redesigned for Season Two onwards Relate Articles * Iflar * Theb-Saar Notes and References Category:Mipedian Royals Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Mipedians Category:Super Rare Creatures Category:Creatures with 1 Mugic Counter Category:Creatures Category:Creatures With Air Category:Super Rare Cards Category:Promo Cards Category:Dawn of Perim Category:Beyond the Doors Category:Mipedian Warriors Category:Featured Article